


Optimism: Noun; the state of having positive beliefs

by SympatriCuckoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympatriCuckoo/pseuds/SympatriCuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synonyms:<br/>Confidence; enthusiasm; trust; happiness; brightness; cheer; encouragement; idealism</p><p>Antonyms:<br/>Uncertainty; distrust; fear; hopelessness; pessimism; depression; discouragement; unhappiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism: Noun; the state of having positive beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> Definition, synonyms and antonyms from thesaurus.com  
> -synonyms and antonyms chosen -> not all used.

Papyrus was many things – greatest friend, master chef and aspiring guardsman just to name a few. And while he wasn't as determined as Undyne or as powerful as Asgore, or even as cynical as Sans, this didn't mean that he was stupid.

 

He often heard terms like 'naïve' and 'innocent' bandied about, which were accurate in a sense. He certainly wasn't as knowledgeable as Alphys or as well-travelled as the River Person. But still, these words didn't mean stupid.

 

He knows how the world works. He knows what that glint in the human's eyes mean – has seen it on the schoolyard as a baby bones.

 

Sans had warned him that the human was bad; that the human enjoyed hurting others, and had warned Papyrus not to approach them as they left Snowdin.

 

It's not that Papyrus didn't believe Sans; his brother was nothing if not truthful. But Papyrus also believes in potential – in the limitless capacity for people to change.

 

He's certainly seen it often enough: as Sans became more and more jaded and tired; as Alphys became more withdrawn. As Undyne hardened and as Asgore detached.

 

And so Papyrus goes out to confront the human with defenses up and optimism in his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Snowed-in for two days, tried the genocide route. Failed. But learned some more about Papyrus, like that he CHANGES HIS STATS before he confronts you. I can only draw two conclusions from this:
> 
> 1\. He's realistic; he expects that you (Chara) will try to hurt him as you have others
> 
> 2\. He's still optimistic (that you will abort the genocide run)


End file.
